


Not Backing Down

by Leslie_Knope



Series: Not Backing Down [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, First Time, Humor, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the boys are out of town for a conference, a simple bar bet spins out of control and turns into something much more.</p><hr/><p>If you want to see Steve and Danny banter through an accidental first time—complete with bickering, prideful boys, and some startling realizations—then this one is definitely for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Backing Down

“I cannot _believe_ Denning made us come to this dumb conference,” Steve hisses, but Danny just rolls his eyes and leads him into the elevator.

He hits the button for the lobby and leans back against the railing, crossing his arms. “Yes, I know, I got that from the first, oh, _two dozen_ times that you’ve said so over the past four days.”

“We should have been at home!” Steve insists. “Who knows what’s happened with the team, we can’t just abandon them like that.”

If Danny were a petty man, he would mention that Steve has done exactly that. Instead, he just sighs. “We _do_ know, actually, considering that we’ve talked to them at least twice a day since we’ve been here, and everything has been just fine, even without their fearless leader. Plus, you know, they are trained police officers, and I think they can handle things in our absence for five days.”

“Still,” he says, with a mulish frown. “I don’t like being away.”

“Well, we survived, no thanks to your constant complaining,” Danny says, stepping out of the elevator and heading for the hotel bar. “Plus, there was that session on new wireless surveillance techniques. You seemed to like that one.”

“That was kinda cool,” Steve admits. “And seeing the new body armor technology.”

“See, it wasn’t all bad. Now we relax with a couple drinks, and then we fly home tomorrow. Not bad at all.”

“Ooh, how about this,” Steve says, pulling on Danny’s upper arm to stop him as they enter the bar. “We don’t we try to find a girl for you? We’re thousands of miles away from home, perfect for a little no-strings-attached fun…”

Danny shakes his head, with a little twist to his mouth, and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I’m not so sure about that.”

“Oh, come on,” he says. He squeezes Danny’s arm one more time before releasing it. “It’s been a couple months since you and Melissa broke up, right?”

“Yeah,” he says, sighing. It hadn’t been too bad of a break-up, at least, it was mostly mutual. She wasn’t too jazzed about the new kid thing, they were having trouble finding the time to see each other, and it just didn’t…feel as _right_ as it should have. It was for the best, but that didn’t mean Danny wasn’t a little down and missing a warm body in his bed. Though he wasn’t sure a one-night-stand would help with that. “It’s just been so complicated lately with the kids and everything, and…I dunno, man.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Steve says, stepping in close and slinging an arm around Danny’s shoulders. “You’re not just Danno the dad, you’re _Danny_ , the handsome single guy. He deserves to have fun sometimes, too, and I know you haven’t been with anyone since Melissa.”

“You’re nuts,” he says with a chuckle, patting Steve on the stomach. “Though I do appreciate the interest, as strange as it may be, in my non-existent sex life.”

“That means yes, right?”

“No promises.”

Steve smirks. “Oh, we’ll see.” He surveys the bar slowly and then turns to Danny, his eyebrows raised.

“What?” he says, resigned. “What hare-brained idea do you have now? I can see it in your eyes.”

“You wanna make this night a little more interesting?”

Danny wrinkles his nose. “That’s a little terrifying, coming from you, since I’m not sure our definitions of _interesting_ are in any way the same. What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Let’s pick a girl,” he says slowly, with a tilt of his head, “and see who she offers her number to first.”

Danny opens his mouth to say no—automatically, as he does to most of Steve’s ideas in a vain attempt to keep his sanity—but then pauses. Lord knows he _could_ use some fun, even though he’s a little out of practice. And sure, he has no delusions about his level of attractiveness in comparison to Steve’s, but Danny’s charming, damn it.

“Okay,” he says, grimacing. “Don’t get me wrong, this is a terrible idea, I just need to say that for the record, but okay.”

Steve’s face lights up in that dumb grin, and Danny refuses to acknowledge the little flutter of happiness that runs through him at the sight. Maybe Steve needs to have some fun, too. “Great. Get ready to lose, man.”

“Oh, you’re that confident, huh?” he says, with a dry chuckle.

“Maybe you’ll finally believe me that the whole Smooth Dog thing isn’t a joke. Plus, come on,” he says, gesturing to himself, “the ladies love tall, dark, and handsome.”

“Yeah, well, believe it or not, some of them like short, blonde, and mouthy,” he says, smirking, and Steve laughs.

“I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it. Okay, how about—”

“Ah, ah,” Danny interrupts, sidling out from under Steve’s arm. “I get to pick the girl.”

Steve nods, with a gallant gesture of his arm, and Danny takes his time looking around the room. There’s a group of girls in the corner clearly celebrating a birthday or bachelorette party, but that’s a little too overwhelming. There are three very pretty young ladies at the bar—emphasis on the young, as in _too_ young.

And then he spots her. Bingo.

“What about her?” he asks, lowering his voice and jerking his chin toward a petite woman sitting by herself near the end of the bar.

“The redhead?” Steve asks, turning to him for confirmation, and he nods. “You’re on.”

Danny gets the jump on Steve, for once, and he slides onto the bar stool next to the girl, shooting her a quick grin and holding out his hand. “Hi, there. I’m Danny.”

“Oh, hello,” she says as she takes his hand in a firm grip and flashes a wide, friendly smile of her own. “I’m Emily.”

The words get stuck in his throat as Danny gulps—wow, she’s even more gorgeous than she looked in profile. She’s several years younger than them, probably, with blue eyes and thick hair that falls in soft waves to just below her shoulder blades. Danny itches with the sudden need to run his fingers through it, wrap it around his hand, and tug on it.

“And I’m Steve,” he pipes in, before Danny can make his own words work, from his perch on her other side. He’s got his charming smile on—Danny’s all too familiar with it, really—as he leans against the bar, and she smiles back easily.

“Hey. It’s nice to meet you.”

“So what brings you to Seattle, Emily?” Danny asks, once he finally gets his shit together and remembers how to speak.

“Pediatric cancer research conference,” she says with a nod, and his eyes widen.

“Whoa, that’s, uh, very…very—”

“Very impressive,” Steve interrupts, “is what he means to say.”

She laughs and turns to him. “Well, thank you. What about you?”

“We’re here for a law enforcement conference, actually.”

“Oh, wow, cops?” she says, smiling. “I feel very safe now. Where are you guys from?”

“Hawai’i,” Steve says, pronouncing the apostrophe and everything, and Danny barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Ooh, lucky ducks. That must be very nice.”

“Don’t get too excited. It’s a little overrated,” Danny says, with a little shake of his head, and she laughs.

“Six years in paradise and he still can’t admit that it’s actually, ya know, paradise,” Steve says, shooting him that grin he uses whenever Danny insults Hawaii—though that particular version has gotten fonder over the years.

“I’m just more of a city guy, you know?” he says, leaning little closer to her. “The sand gets a little old. I would kill for some snow.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Emily says with a smile. “I’m from DC. So please feel free to take our snow, we certainly don’t want it.”

Danny laughs. “I’m sure we could work out some sort of deal. How do you feel about some pineapple in exchange? I wouldn’t recommend putting them in your pizza, but they’re not bad with rum.”

“I think we could make that work.”

“Speaking of, can I buy your next drink? I won’t make you get a pina colada, I promise,” Steve asks with a smirk, gesturing to the half-empty glass of beer in front of her, and she nods, smiling.

“Sure.”

The bartender stops in front of them then, asking what he can get them, and Steve pulls his wallet out of his pocket. “He and I’ll have two of whatever you have on tap. And can you add her drink to my tab?” he asks, handing over his credit card, and Danny’s mouth drops open in mock astonishment.

“Oh my god, look at that, he’s actually paying for something. Apparently it takes someone pretty for him to open up his wallet. Because for me? He conveniently ‘forgets’ it at home, all the time,” he says, complete with air quotes, and Emily laughs.

“Aw, you’re pretty,” she says, resting her hand on his forearm, and he winks at Steve.

“Look at that, Steven, compliments. You should try them sometime.”

“I compliment you all the time!” Steve protests, and Danny clucks softly.

Emily turns to him more fully, and he moves his hand to her knee. “You should compliment his eyes,” she says over her shoulder to Steve. “He has beautiful eyes.”

Steve clenches his jaw. “You do have very nice eyes, Danny.”

“Thanks, babe,” he says, with a truly shit-eating grin. “See, was that so hard?”

Steve just grunts, taking a swig of his beer, and Emily laughs. “We blue-eyed people have to stick together, right?” she asks, and Danny clinks his beer with hers.

“Damn straight.”

“Hey, hey,” Steve protests. “I have blue eyes, too.”

“Really?” Emily asks, leaning closer, and when Steve obediently dips his head so she can see his eyes better, Danny sighs. He could do without the two of them literally staring into each other’s eyes. “They seem hazelish to me.”

“In his defense,” Danny allows, with a wave of his hand, “they change color. Put him in a blue shirt, and they’ll look blue.”

“Aw,” Steve says, grinning. “You notice my eyes? How sweet.”

Danny snorts. “Yeah, the look in them gives me a good clue to how insane you’re going to be on any particular day.”

“That sounds dangerous,” she says, with a little hum.

“Yeah, when you spend time with this one,” Danny says, thumbing toward Steve with an exaggerated grimace, and she laughs.

“Good to know, thanks for the warning. How about you?”

“Me?” Danny says, his hand on his chest. “Oh, I’m the normal one. Completely.”

Steve scoffs, and she winks at Danny. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna run to the bathroom,” Emily says. She drains the rest of her beer, then stands and rests her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “And then I’m going to take you up on the offer for that drink.”

They both turn and watch her go. “I think I’m winning,” Steve says, and Danny huffs.

“Okay, first of all, she is a _person_ , not a conquest. But no, I’ve got this in the bag.”

“Look, how about you just back down?” Steve asks, and Danny looks at him, aghast.

“ _Back down_? And tell me, Steven, why the hell would I do that?”

“Because she is _really_ hot, and I would really like to hook up with her.”

“Yeah, well, so would I, buddy.”

“But it’s been a while,” Steve says, pulling the corners of his mouth down in an attempt to look plaintive, and Danny rolls his eyes. Yeah, he’s not falling for that one.

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, tilting his head and gesturing up and down at Steve. “I feel so bad for you, I really do.”

“That sounded like sarcasm.”

“Fuck yeah, it was,” Danny says with a snort. “You walk into a room and women practically throw themselves at you. Sorry if I’m not more sympathetic to your plight here.”

Steve clenches his jaw. “That’s—”

“Ohh, so you’re pissed that it isn’t working on Emily, aren’t you?” he says, chuckling. “She’s still talking to _me_ , when she should have gone running off with you a while ago.”

“No,” he says, completely unconvincingly, and Danny grins wider. Emily comes back up to them, and he turns his grin to her. She smiles back.

“You guys want to find a booth or something?” she says, raising her voice to be heard. “It’s getting a little crowded over here.”

“Yeah, sure,” Danny says, standing. “I’ll order another round.”

Danny manages to get the bartender’s attention, waits for their beers, and then carefully makes his way to the other side of the bar, where Emily and Steve are tucked into a small booth. Fuck if Danny’s going to be stuck on the other side of the table from the two of them, so he slides in next to Emily. It’s a bit of a tight fit, the bench probably designed for two people instead of three, but they’re all squeezed in and he’s really enjoying Emily’s warmth, all nestled up against his side.

Danny stretches his arm out on top of the booth, flicking at Steve’s ear in the process. He swats at his hand, frowning. “Did you put those on my tab?” he asks, gesturing to the beers on the table.

“Yep,” Danny says, popping the _p_. “You owe me about a thousand beers, so I’m starting to collect.”

“Thank you,” Emily says, smiling at Steve, and he grins.

“Of course.”

“So how long have you two known each other?” she asks.

“Well, let’s see,” Danny says, glancing up as he thinks. “We’ve been partners for…what, close to six years, right?”

Steve nods. “Five years, seven months. Give or take a couple weeks.”

“You would know that, you freak,” Danny says with a huff. “You probably remember the exact time, too, don’t you?”

Steve opens his mouth, but Danny flicks his ear again before he can say anything. “Do not _even_ , I swear to god.”

Emily giggles, and Danny mock-frowns, bumping her shoulder gently. “And what exactly is so funny, miss?”

“The two of you. You’re like an old married couple.”

Steve snorts. “Yeah, we’ve heard that one before.”

“Though it turns out when too many people think there are problems in your relationship,” Danny says to her, sighing, “that’s when you find yourself in government-mandated couples counseling.”

“Wait, wait,” Emily says through her laughter, holding up her hand. “Why would the _government_ be involved in your couples counseling?”

“Danny and I,” Steve says, gesturing between them, “are part of the governor of Hawaii’s task force.”

“Oh, wow. Talk about impressive. You’re cops, though, right?”

“Yeah,” Danny says with a nod. “Technically—I think. Steve still belongs to the Army, though.”

“Oh, you’re in the Army? That’s cool.”

Danny snickers into his beer, and somehow Steve manages to glare at him with his eyes and smile at Emily at the same time. “It’s the Navy, actually. Danny likes to pretend that he forgets.”

“And what do you do for the Navy?” she asks.

“I was a SEAL,” Steve says, ducking his head with unusual modesty. “And worked in Naval Intelligence. Now I’m in the Reserves.”

“I think you can use present tense, babe. Once a SEAL, always a SEAL, right?”

“Aw, thanks, Danno,” he says, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“Danno?” she asks, raising an eyebrow, and Danny grimaces.

“It’s a, uh, a nickname that Steve has decided to use, despite my frequent and vociferous protests.”

“Oh, you haven’t complained about that in _years_ , literally,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “I think you’re over it.”

“Or maybe I’ve just been lulling you into a false sense of security,” Danny shot back. “And I’m about to start a very thorough revenge campaign.”

“So,” Emily says with a twinkle in her eye as she takes another sip of her beer. “How’s that counseling going?”

“We are, uh, we’re working on it,” Steve said, with an awkward head bob.

“It’s cute, you’re cute.”

“But not _just_ cute, right?” Danny says, lowering his voice. “Like, handsome, too, yeah?”

She laughs and nods, patting his thigh and then leaving her hand there. “Yes, handsome, too, don’t worry.”

“Danny’s a little…you know, _insecure_ about how he looks,” Steve says in a stage whisper, winking at Danny when Emily laughs and leans into his side. “I think it’s mostly the hair.”

“Yeah, well, Steve has no such problem. I’m surprised he hasn’t shown you his tattoos yet,” Danny says with a snort, and then he rolls his eyes with a groan when Steve actually reaches for the buttons on his shirt. “That wasn’t an _invitation_ , Jesus Christ, Steven. Keep your fucking shirt on.”

Danny reaches across her to bat at Steve’s hands, and he luckily abandons the idea of disrobing in the middle of the bar, thank god. If Emily gets a glimpse of Steve’s torso—which even Danny can admit is decently impressive—then this whole bet is probably over for him. “Or I swear to god, I’ll tell her about that time—”

“Okay, okay, I think that’s enough about us,” Steve interrupts, making her laugh. “So, cancer research. How’d you get into that?”

“Well, I was in school for about a million years, to start with. I got my PhD, and now I work at the National Cancer Institute at the NIH.”

“I’m imagining you in some kind of superhero costume,” Danny says, swooping his hand through the air, “saving the world. That about right?”

She laughs again and shakes her head. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but it’s a lot more boring than that. I do most of my work in a lab, hoping that cells that will react the way I want them to. A white coat and goggles are just as good as a cape, though, right?”

“I feel like…like I’m unworthy of talking to you or something,” Danny says, with a little chuckle. He’s always felt a little unnerved—in a very good way, the heart-tingling, pants-tightening kind of way—around really smart women, and this one is no exception.

“Oh, come on,” she says, smiling and rolling her eyes. “Talk about superheroes and saving the world, you guys are cops.”

“Yeah, well, this one _thinks_ he’s a superhero, at least,” Danny says, thumbing toward Steve. “But no matter how many times I tell him, he doesn’t believe that he’s not bulletproof.”

“You just gotta learn to duck better, Danno,” he says, with a wide smile, and Danny just shakes his head ruefully and sighs, stretching out his legs. He certainly isn’t drunk, but after a couple beers, he’s pleasantly relaxed. Judging by Steve’s hooded eyes and loose-limbed sprawl, he’s in the same boat.

“Do you want another drink?” Danny asks her, bracing his hand on the table as if he’s about to get up.

Emily turns toward him and catches his wrist to tug his hand off the table, then trails her fingers down the inside of his exposed forearm, making him shiver. “Instead,” she says, lowering her voice and looking up at him through her eyelashes, “would you maybe want to get out of here?”

Danny’s not sure what to say, exactly—well, besides _fuck_ _yeah_ , with maybe a _fuck you_ to Steve while he’s at it—but while he’s thinking about it, Emily twists to face Steve and slides her hand onto his thigh.

“Is it okay with you guys if we do this in my room?” she asks him.

Holy shit. Is this—

Holy _shit_. Danny catches Steve’s gaze over her head, and he’s as wide-eyed as Danny assumes he is.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes,” Emily says with a little laugh, patting them both on the thigh. “I checked my coat, so let me go grab it real quick.”

Danny suddenly finds himself with a lapful of Emily and a view of her _very_ nice ass as she clambers over him to exit the booth. On autopilot, he stands, too, and Steve joins him. “Um, what the fuck?” he hisses, and Steve at least has the decency to look momentarily freaked out before his expression settles into cocky.

“I mean, hey,” he says, spreading his hands, “you can bow out if you want, Danno. I am perfectly capable of taking care of this lovely lady on my own.”

“Oh, no,” he says with a scoff, pulling himself to his full height and poking Steve in the chest, “I’m not backing down, buddy. No fucking way.”

Steve’s taken aback for a moment, clearly, and just blinks at him for a few seconds. “Well, I’m not either,” he says finally. “Try to keep up, then, I guess we’re doing this.”

“What, having a _threesome_?” he says, spreading his hands in disbelief, and Steve scowls.

“Apparently! Have you done this before?”

“Not with this ratio,” he says, with a little laugh, and Steve nods slowly, his lip caught between his teeth.

“Wow, two girls, really?”

“College was a fun time,” he says, grinning. “How about you?”

“No—no, uh, _ratios_ beyond one-on-one.”

Emily’s by the door now, waving at them, and Danny smiles as he starts to walk toward her. “Really, you wanna go ahead with this?” he asks, his voice low. “I’m just saying, you seem pretty confident.”

“Oh, you’re gonna back down,” Steve says, smirk firmly in place. “I’m not worried.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that, my friend. What makes you so sure?”

“You just seem a little…vanilla.”

“Oh, _I’m_ vanilla,” Danny says with a dry laugh, gesturing toward himself. “And remind me which one of us has had a threesome before?”

They’ve reached Emily by then, so Steve settles for glaring at him in lieu of a response, and Danny lets her lead them out of the bar and toward the elevator. He tries not to just stare at her ass, but it’s _there_ , showcased very nicely by her tight jeans, and it helps him keep his mind off the fact that apparently he’s having a threesome with Steve. As they wait for the elevator, he finally speaks up. “I, uh, I gotta say,” he says with a little chuckle, gesturing between himself and Steve, “we haven’t exactly done this before.”

Her face lights up, and she hooks an arm through his. “Oh, really? I fooled around with a bi couple once, a few years ago. Those two guys had a lot of fun, and so will you, I promise.”

Shit, she thinks they haven’t done this _together_ , as a couple, not that they haven’t done this at all with each other. So far this whole scenario actually doesn’t seem that awkward, by some miracle, but it would certainly become so if Danny were to explain his and Steve’s relationship—or lack thereof. By the look in Steve’s eye he’s thinking the same, so Danny just smiles at her and steps into the elevator, where they’re thankfully alone.

“So which of you normally tops?” she asks with an impish smile, as soon as the doors close, and forget what he said about this not being awkward—Danny can honestly say that he’s never talked about gay sex in a hotel elevator. “Just to satisfy my own curiosity, of course.”

“I do,” they say in unison. Danny scowls at Steve, who’s glaring right back, and Emily laughs.

“Oh, I see how it is. I would’ve guessed you, though,” she says, nudging Danny. Steve’s mouth drops open, and Danny winks at him, grinning wide.

The elevator dings then, sounding very final, and he takes a deep breath—logistically, he has no idea how this is going to work. Steve is attractive, obviously, but that doesn’t mean Danny wants to _do_ anything with him. But that’s fine—he can just focus on Emily and try to ignore Steve for the most part, right?

So as soon as they’re inside, he pushes Emily up against the wall and kisses her, his thumbs brushing gently against her cheeks. Her mouth is soft and sweet, and she responds eagerly, gasping into the kiss and tugging him closer by his belt loops. She pulls back after a minute, though, and shifts, leaning up on her toes to kiss Steve, who’s suddenly standing right next to him. Oh, right, he has to share. Fuck.

She’s a couple inches shorter than Danny, and Steve wastes no time in boosting her up, with one hand on her ass and the other under her thigh to wrap her leg around his waist. Danny rolls his eyes—show-off.

But they’re…they’re really going at it, wow, and Danny’s pretty sure he’s never been so close to two other people making out before—it’s like live-action porn, six inches in front of his face. And he never really expected to ever see _this_ side of Steve, the side that shoves someone against a wall and kisses them like he’s dying for it. Danny focuses on Emily instead, the clench of her fingers in Steve’s hair and the curve of her ass under his hand.

Steve eventually pulls back, and Emily slides down the wall, her eyes hazy, lips bitten and red. Danny swoops back in, shouldering Steve out of the way none-too-gently. The aura of competition is strong, fueling Danny as he fits his hands onto her hips and dips his head down to kiss her again. She tastes different this time, just a little bit, enough to notice, and he realizes that it’s _Steve_ —man, that’s fucking weird. He groans nonetheless and opens his mouth wider when she deepens the kiss, twining their tongues together.

Emily spins them then, with a mischievous grin, and pushes Danny against the wall this time, her hands on his chest. “C’mere,” he murmurs with a smile, giving in easily, especially when she presses that body against him, flush from knees to shoulders. Steve is right behind her, nibbling on her neck as he braces himself with a hand on the wall next to Danny’s head. He gulps. That little goal of his to ignore Steve might be harder than he originally thought, he just takes up so much damn space.

Danny grips her shirt in his fingers and slides a hand up her ribs, smiling when she giggles against his lips. He breaks their kiss just long enough to tug her shirt over her head, and Steve helps, pulling it off her arms. She’s wearing a simple black bra, but Steve slides a hand up her back and no more than half a second later, it’s slipping down, the straps falling off her shoulders. _Smooth Dog_ , Danny hears in his head for some reason, and he has to choke on a burst of hysterical laughter. He’s quickly distracted, though, by Emily’s breasts, small and perky and probably just the right size to fit in his hand—yes, yes, in fact, they are, and she arches into his touch satisfyingly.

There’s intermittent, fumbling pressure against his dick, but he’s pretty sure…yeah, both of Emily’s hands are currently in his hair. So he pulls back to kiss down her neck, sneaking a peek down. Steve is busy unfastening the button and zipper of her jeans, and the back of his fingers keep bumping against Danny as he works. His dick seems to have no issue with the unexpected person in the room and judging from the bulge in his dumb cargo pants, neither does Steve’s—not that Danny’s looking.

He slips a hand between them to help push the jeans down her hips. She’s wearing these cute little boyshort things that hug her ass so nicely, but Danny barely gets a glimpse before Steve’s hooking his thumbs under the elastic and tugging them down, too. Emily kicks them off her feet and squirms between them.

“Okay, this is a little unequal,” she says with a laugh. Steve’s hands are on her breasts now, his thumbs scraping over her nipples, and she rests her forehead against Danny’s as she undoes his shirt with shaking fingers. Once his shirt is hanging open, she spins around and hooks an arm around Steve’s neck to pull him down for a kiss while she works at his buttons. “I can see why you wanted to show off your tattoos,” she says, leaning closer to examine his bicep, and Danny rolls his eyes when Steve winks at him over her head, grinning.

Steve’s shirt comes off quickly, tumbling to the floor, and when Emily puts a little space between them to run her hands over his chest, Danny takes advantage of the opportunity to cup her breasts again. She leans back against him with a moan and pulls Steve with her, making Danny inhale sharply against the weight. He squirms out of his own shirt, a little tricky now that he’s being pressed against a wall by _two_ people.

He’s not really sure what to do with his hands now that Emily and Steve are pressed together, so he settles for gathering her hair in a loose grip and nipping along the nape of her neck. He feels frozen, almost, paralyzed by all the sights and sounds and touches assaulting his senses. She’s gratifyingly vocal, her little moans and whimpers a welcome counterpoint to the grunts and groans that he can hear coming from him and Steve, and he’s a little transfixed by Steve’s tanned fingers against the creamy, flawless skin of Emily’s ass. The color contrast is striking, and his big hand nearly covers her whole cheek. Then she turns around again, disrupting his view, and draws him into a long kiss.

Emily eventually scoots out from between them and flops down on her back on the end of the bed, her breasts bouncing beautifully. “Let me watch,” she says breathlessly, gesturing between the two of them and the bed. “This is the best part.”

Steve steps up to him, so close that he can feel the tickle of his chest hair, and Danny gulps. Okay. This is fine. Danny can do this, lips are lips, right?

Lips that belong to a guy.

Who happens to be his best friend.

And his boss.

Shit.

“You gonna give the lady what she wants, Danny?” Steve says softly, with a knowing gleam in his eye, and Danny huffs. Yeah, he’s not going to back down, not now.

But fuck if he’s going to get a crick in his neck kissing Steve standing up, so he summons his courage and shoves him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Steve flips them immediately, and Danny rolls his eyes, lifting his head to whisper in his ear. “Oh my god, you’re a control freak in bed, too, aren’t you?”

Steve laughs, low and dirty, and just plants his mouth right on Danny’s, startling the breath out of him. He can’t say that he’s ever thought about kissing Steve before, but he probably could have guessed that _violent_ would be an appropriate adjective. It’s also wet and intense and…and _way_ hotter than he had anticipated, holy shit. He tries not to give that too much thought, exactly, and just kisses Steve back, giving back as good as he’s getting. Steve’s pleasantly heavy, his chest warm, and Danny’s hands are even on Steve’s ass, Jesus what the fuck, pulling him down harder so he can very clearly feel the hard line of his dick through their pants.

A breathy moan breaks through his haze, and when Danny blinks his eyes open, he’s faced with the sight of Emily stretched out, two fingers inside herself while her other hand tugs at her breast. He dumps Steve to the side and crawls over to her, tugging at her wrist and replacing her fingers with his mouth. Her delighted whimper is gratifying, and she immediately twists her fingers into his hair.

“I bet I can do it faster,” Steve says with a jut of his chin. Danny can _feel_ him smirking, and pulls back with an exasperated sigh.

“Are you kidding? Does _everything_ have to be a competition with you?” he asks him, then faces Emily again. “Seriously, everything, it’s exhausting.”

“You two are ridiculous,” she says with a laugh, her hands coming up to cover her face. “And adorable. But I’m not exactly complaining here.”

“Fine, you crazy person,” he says, pointing to Steve’s ridiculous watch that he is of course still wearing. “You’re the timekeeper. And prepare to lose.”

He lowers himself onto his stomach again and wraps his arms under her thighs to draw her closer to his mouth. Danny’s always been turned on by women who know exactly what they want in the bedroom—and how to ask for it—and as a consequence, he’s been the eager  recipient of lots of sexual instruction. By now, he’s pretty damn good at pleasing most women, and so far, Emily doesn’t appear to be an exception.

Danny would prefer to draw things out a bit, get her really begging and moaning for it, but he has a competition to win, apparently, and Steve is definitely not better than him at this. He has her shaking and clenching her thighs around his ears in under three minutes, he would guess, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits back on his heels. She and Steve are making out enthusiastically, his big hand sliding across her breasts, and Danny has to press the heel of his palm against his dick at the sight.

Emily turns her head from Steve and reaches down for Danny, tugging at his shoulders until he’s pressed up against her side. “Mmm,” she moans against his mouth, and he smiles into the kiss. “That was so great.”

He slides his lips down to her neck, looking up at Steve on her other side and speaking in broken words between kisses. “You hear that, babe? _So great_. Have fun trying to live up to that.”

Steve just scowls at him, but Danny stops paying attention when Emily turns his face back to hers. Her hand is tight in his hair, which he really likes, and judging from her sharp gasp when he does the same, she likes it, too. He moves his mouth down, slowly, to her nipples and smiles against her skin when she tightens her grip on his hair even more.

It’s definitely been more than three minutes by then, and when Danny steals a glance down, he inwardly groans at Steve’s technique. “Seriously, do you not know how to do _anything_ right?”

Steve lifts his head, looking annoyed, and Danny’s gut does _not_ clench at the sheen of wetness on his chin, no sir. “I’m sorry, are you honestly critiquing me right now?”

“Yes, yes, I am because I care about our lovely friend Emily here. You gotta be more—here, scoot over.”

With one last sucking kiss to Emily’s breast, Danny moves down between her legs again and slips her thigh over his shoulder, pushing it back to give them more space. There really isn’t a whole lot of room for two of them down there, but they make it work. His tongue keeps getting caught up with Steve’s, their stubble scraping, and for some strange reason, he actually just wants to kiss Steve some more. He can tell that Emily is close, though, as her moans increase in pitch and volume, so he slips two fingers inside her and doubles his efforts.

As soon as he feels her come, tightening around his fingers, he turns his head away from her and plants his mouth on Steve’s. He opens his mouth immediately, with a low, pleased groan, and Danny is surprised by the strength of the rush that runs through him.

Tasting both of them at the same time is heady, and he deepens the kiss, scratching his fingers across Steve’s scalp—not having hair to hold onto is unusual, but he makes it work. Steve hauls him up, with a bruising grip on his biceps, to their knees, and Emily crawls over to them.

“I can’t believe that I’ve had two orgasms, and you guys still have your pants on,” she says, panting, and Danny smiles into Steve’s kiss.

He can tell that she’s undoing his pants, but he’s a little too distracted by Steve’s tongue in his mouth to pay too much attention to it. Steve suddenly pulls away with a sharp gasp, bracing his forehead against Danny’s, and Danny looks down between them. “Shit,” he breathes. Both of their pants have been shoved down, and Emily has her mouth wrapped around Steve’s dick. It pleases him to no end that he’s a little bigger than Steve, and judging from his face, he’s noticed, too.

She switches to him after a minute, and then it’s his turn to hold his breath against the assault of her warm, wet mouth. “Oh, god, gotta lie down,” he pants, and he falls back against the pillows—thank god for king beds. They’re both laughing at him, fondly, but he doesn’t care as he scrubs his hand over his face and tries to breathe.

Emily gets on her hands and knees over his legs and then twists to look back over her shoulder at Steve. “Condoms are in the bathroom, black bag,” she says, and he gets tangled in the sheets as he practically launches off the bed and tries to remove his pants at the same time.

Danny has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. “Smooth Dog,” he calls out after him, he can’t help it, and Steve gives him a dirty look when he comes out of the bathroom.

“Shut up,” he says, pointing at him as he settles on his knees behind Emily, and Danny smirks. He can’t really see what Steve’s doing, but based on Emily’s reaction—she’s resting her head against Danny’s hip and breathing hard—it must be good. Holy shit, just by watching her face he can tell exactly when Steve pushes inside her, and it makes his dick throb in response, twitching in her grip.

She gets her mouth back around his dick, and Danny loses himself in it for a while. He gives into the temptation to touch her hair again, just trailing his fingers through it and rubbing at her scalp.

Steve must be getting close because he’s picked up the pace, enough so that Emily has to pull off Danny and brace herself. His gaze is wild, bordering on frantic as it darts from Emily to Danny, and between that and Emily’s blissed-out expression with her head hung low, it’s going to be really embarrassing for Danny if he comes without even being touched.

Yeah, he might talk a lot about Steve’s faces, but the orgasm face is definitely Danny’s new favorite one—it’s a captivating mix of agony and bliss, and it takes every ounce of his strength not to come at the sight. He manages to hold on somehow, though he has to pray that Emily doesn’t reach for his dick right at this second.

Steve stumbles again as he gets off the bed and heads for the bathroom, but Danny doesn’t call him out on it this time, not when he’s busy biting his lip and reciting multiplication tables in his head in a valiant effort not to come.

“Last but not least,” Emily says, kneeling up with a devilish grin and reaching out to trail her fingers up the side of his dick. “How do you want to come?”

“Can I—” he starts to ask, tugging her onto his lap.

“Yes, please do,” she says as she straddles his thighs. “This is what I would have picked. Just didn’t know if you would be more comfortable with Steve instead.”

“Oh, he gets bored of my dick,” Danny jokes, and she laughs.

“Well, I find that hard to believe.”

“Do you have another—”

“I got it,” Steve interrupts, pushing in between them with a little packet already in his hand. He rips the package open and slides the condom on Danny, his big, warm hand making him gasp. Steve’s eyes are hooded and dark, locked on Danny’s, and he swallows hard as he reaches for Emily’s hips.

She sinks down carefully, delightfully tight and slippery, and Danny holds his breath until she’s fully settled—god, this is the hardest endurance test he’s ever been a part of. She sits there for a second, thankfully, bracing her hands on his chest and just swiveling her hips a bit.

He moves his thumb to her clit, eager to please her and do something that will distract him, but Steve bats his hand away almost immediately. He braces himself on one arm, lying perpendicular to Danny, and wraps the other arm around Emily’s ass as he leans down to lick her.

She cries out, fisting her hand in his hair, and Danny’s dick twitches traitorously. Every once in a while Steve’s tongue slips, moving to Danny’s dick for just a second, and he can feel the warm, wet pressure even through the condom.

Emily’s eyes glaze over as the pace of her breathing picks up, and Danny can tell that she’s close. She’s grinding down onto him furiously while Steve admirably keeps up with her movements. Danny is basically a human dildo at the moment, which he is completely happy with.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chants, leaning back with a hand on Danny’s thigh to brace herself and give Steve more room. There isn’t much Danny can do in this position, not on his back with Steve lying on his stomach, but he trails his fingers gently along her thigh.

She comes with a hoarse cry, clenching down around him, and Danny exhales noisily. Steve moves out of the way, wiping his mouth, and Danny bends his knees, getting his feet flat against the bed so he can thrust up against her. “Harder,” she gasps after a minute, so Danny holds her against him with his hand on her low back and flips them.

He uses an arm under her knee to push her leg back and give himself more leverage. “Fuck, Danny, yeah,” she says lowly as she thrusts up as much as she can under his weight. “Like that, come on.”

Danny can feel Steve watching, and he’s not sure why, but it makes him harder, makes him put on a little bit more of a show. And he can’t lie—for more than a few seconds, he closes his eyes and pretends that Emily’s not the one underneath him.

He was so close before that it doesn’t take him long at all to come, stuttering his hips with a low groan as she clutches at his hair. He buries his face in her neck for a long second and tries not to think about why Steve’s face is in his mind.

With one last kiss to her shoulder, he pulls out with a wince and flops onto his back, on Emily’s opposite side from Steve. She carefully peels off the condom, how nice of her, and disappears into the bathroom. _What do we do now?_ he mouths, rolling to his side a little, but Steve just shrugs—clearly he isn’t up-to-date on appropriate post-threesome etiquette, either.

“Do you guys have to go?” she asks a minute later, leaning against the doorjamb. She is naked, and beautiful, and Danny’s fingers itch to reach out and touch.

“Uh,” Steve says with a quick glance at Danny, “no, I don’t think so.”

“Oh, good,” she says. “There’s something I wanna try in the morning.”

She climbs back into bed between them and after flipping onto her stomach, promptly closes her eyes. Steve just raises his eyebrows with a little shrug and rolls onto his side, slinging an arm over Emily’s waist and brushing Danny’s hip with his warm fingers.

Danny shakes his head and punches his pillow into submission. He’s a little afraid to close his eyes because he’s about 60 percent confident that this is all a dream. Yeah, he had certainly been missing a warm body in his bed, but he most definitely didn’t intend to end up with _two_.

* * *

Danny is utterly confused when he opens his eyes. He’s on his side, facing a wall with a generic painting of a bridge—the hotel, yes, he remembers that part—but there’s quite the litany of moans and groans coming from behind him, like _right_ behind him. Then all the memories come back in a rush, and his face flushes. Oh, right, he had a threesome with _Steve_ , Jesus.

He rolls over to investigate the sounds. Emily’s on top of Steve, kissing him and grinding against his thigh, with both of his hands on her ass. They’re not fucking, but it looks like they’re pretty close to it. Danny’s not really sure what to do here—maybe his part in this whole thing is over?—but then just as he’s thinking about slipping out of bed, two hands reach out for him, one pale and one dark, and he grins.

“G’morning,” Emily says, her voice adorably raspy with sleep, and Danny smiles into her kiss, sliding his hand into her hair when she moves over to his lap instead.

“Don’t I get a good morning kiss, too?” Steve asks with a twinkle in his eye as he rolls to his side, his head propped up on his hand.

“If you get your ass over here, maybe,” he says. Steve huffs and rolls his eyes but moves right over to kiss him, gentler than Danny was expecting. His hair is mussed from sleep and sex, and Danny ruffles it further, making him growl into the kiss and deepen it.

He fits his hands over Emily’s hips, smoothing over the soft skin, and looks up at her. “What was it that you wanted?”

“I want both of you—at the same time,” she says, as matter-of-factly as if she were saying something more along the lines of ‘I like blue.’

Steve’s eyes widen, and Danny tries to remember how to breathe. He squeezes her hips, mostly to ground himself, and asks, “Have you ever—”

Emily shakes her head. “No, but I’ve always wanted to. I’ve done anal before, though.”

“Okay,” Danny decides, nodding. “Do you have lube?”

She wrinkles her nose in thought, and Danny can’t help but smile at how cute she is. “Yeah, I think so. Hang on.”

When Emily scrambles off the bed and heads into the bathroom, Steve rolls toward Danny immediately. “Wait, why do you get to—”

“Because I’ve done it before,” he hisses, and Steve looks weirdly impressed.

“With a girl, or with a—”

“Yes, Steven, with a girl,” he says, sighing.

“And what makes you think I haven’t?”

“Because it’s written all over your face, you looked terrified when she mentioned it. I can read you like a book, babe. Even when it comes to…to _this_ , apparently.”

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but Emily comes out of the bathroom, waving a little bottle triumphantly. “Found it.”

Danny grins at her and reaches for her hand. “Get over here, then.”

She tumbles back into bed with a laugh and crawls over Steve to settle between them again. Danny situates her so that the two of them are spooning, with her facing Steve. He leans down and starts peppering kisses along her neck. One hand comes up to cup her breast, gently tweaking her nipple, and she arches back against him with a breathy moan. Steve’s mouth follows his hand, and when he sucks on Danny’s thumb and scrapes his teeth across it, it’s his turn to groan.

Danny props himself up on his elbow and after quickly slicking his fingers, tosses the bottle of lube over his shoulder. “Make her come,” he orders, jerking his chin toward Steve, and it’s impossible for him to miss how Steve’s eyes darken at the command and focus on him. His mouth drops open slightly, and Danny can see him swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Interesting.

Danny takes it really slowly, monitoring each of Emily’s reactions as he stretches her carefully. Whatever Steve is doing with his hand must be working because she’s squirming between them and panting, with what looks like a death grip on Steve’s bicep. She shudders as she comes, and Danny’s dick twitches against the smooth skin of her ass. Man, he really hopes he didn’t use up _all_ of his stamina yesterday.

She’s sufficiently boneless now, flushed and beautifully relaxed, so Danny gestures for Steve to hand him a condom. After he slicks himself up again, he nods at Steve. “You first.”

Steve pulls her top leg over his hip and slides all the way in with one smooth thrust, swallowing her groan with a kiss. Danny scoots closer, getting himself into position, and plants his own kiss underneath her ear. “You ready?”

“Oh, yeah,” she says, and the grin in her voice must really show on her face because Steve laughs.

He pushes forward just a tad and then stills immediately at her sharp gasp. “You okay, babe?” he asks her softly, even though his eyes are on Steve. They both nod, but after Danny inches forward a little more, he stops again—for his benefit as much as hers, if he’s being honest. He can _feel_ Steve’s dick against his, and it’s…it’s a miracle he hasn’t already come, actually.

“C’mon,” she says, reaching one hand back to pull at his hip. “More.”

He obeys, and she groans low and long, tipping forward to rest her forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

“All good?” Danny asks, his voice raspy. His hips are against her ass now, and he can’t imagine how overwhelming it must feel.

“It’s fucking great,” Emily says, sounding a little drowsy. She’s effectively trapped between them, but she moves as much as she can and clenches down around them, making everyone groan.

It kinda blurs after that.

In search of leverage, his legs tangle with Steve’s, and they brace hands on each other’s hips. They struggle for rhythm until they finally get it, taking advantage of their natural synchronization and harmony in a way Danny never thought they would. Emily twists back to kiss him, fisting one hand in his hair while he plays with her nipple until she cries out in delight. He kisses Steve over her, dirty and sloppy and aggressive.

And he knows it’s over way too soon.

Danny thrusts forward gently as he comes, hard, and lets loose the most pathetic noise he’s ever heard himself make. He lingers for a second, breathing hard against her neck as Steve’s warm hand sweeps along his side, before he withdraws with a wince and falls onto his back.

Emily’s more slumped over Steve now, so he wraps both arms around her and jerks his hips up a couple times before he’s coming, too. It’s silent among them for several minutes, save for panting and various moans and groans.

“I wanna shower,” Emily says, murmuring into her pillow, but she makes no effort to move.

Steve hops up out of bed—jeez, it should be _illegal_ for someone to have that much energy after sex, seriously—and smacks Danny on the ass, making him jump. “You heard the lady, Danno, let’s go.”

He grumbles and groans while stretching one last time, but he obediently gets out of bed and then leans down to scoop Emily up into his arms. She yelps in surprise and quickly wraps her arms around his neck for balance. “Wow, look at this service.”

“I aim to please, ma’am,” he says as he strides into the bathroom, which is already filling with steam, and sets her down carefully in the shower. Her shower is the same as the one in their room, some kind of glass and stone monstrosity, and while Danny definitely noticed how big it was, he never really expected to take advantage of it.

The shower is more fun than functional, though Danny _really_ wishes that he could get it up again—everybody looks good wet and in the shower, right, but Emily and Steve are just… _god_ , there aren’t enough words. Alas, he’s not 19 anymore, and after two truly earth-shattering orgasms, he really shouldn’t be greedy.

Not when he can still run his hands over Emily’s soap-studded back and ogle the water dripping off Steve’s chest, anyway. He has a brief thought about how he’s going to handle it in the future when Steve inevitably takes off his shirt in his presence, but he brushes it off—he’s pretty sure this is just a situational thing. Besides, he’s never really had anything more than a detached, theoretical appreciation for the male form.

Putting on yesterday’s clothes is _not_ fun, however, and while Danny winces as he slips on yesterday’s shirt, at least their walk of shame will be short. Though really, walk of _shame_ isn’t the appropriate verbiage because Danny would shout it from the rooftops if he could—“look, everyone, at these two hot people I got to sleep with!”

Wrapped up in the fluffy hotel robe, Emily slides her hand in Danny’s pocket and pulls out his phone to enter her number. “Who knows, if our conference schedules line up again—”

“Or if you ever find yourself in Hawaii…”

She smiles fondly. “You’ll be my first call. Bye, guys,” she says, planting a firm kiss on Danny and then Steve. “Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Oh, believe me,” he says with a little laugh, “the pleasure was all ours.”

She pats them both on the ass as she waves them out the door, and it still feels completely surreal as they stroll down the hallway. “Not to be, you know, pedantic or anything, but I _am_ the one who got her number,” Danny says, dangling his phone from his fingertips, and Steve chuckles.

“Yeah, okay, you won, buddy,” he says as he reaches over to press the elevator button. “And I gotta say, you’re better in bed than I would have guessed.”

Danny stops in his tracks and spreads his arms in disbelief. “What the fuck, man! That’s a little harsh.”

“You were married for a long time! I kinda figured that things had gotten, you know, stale.”

“Oh, believe me,” he says with a scoff, following Steve into the elevator, “sex was never the problem between Rachel and me. _And_ that was a long time ago.”

“So, I don’t really think that we should—”

“Ever talk about this again?” Danny chimes in quickly, sure that’s what Steve’s about to say. “Great, good with me, let’s do that.”

Steve nods sharply and hits the button for their floor. Danny sighs as the doors close and the silence envelops them.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea spark for this came from the first chapter of kho’s [Let the Brocation Commence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5958241/chapters/13694008). I realized that I hadn’t read a fic like this—the boys competing over a girl and accidentally stumbling into a threesome—and I just needed it to exist!
> 
> And there shall be a sequel! Maybe two. :)


End file.
